After the events of Covenant
by Sagutcheway-06
Summary: After the events of the final episode. Was pissed after that, (I'm a fan of Chloe Sullivan) Wrote this to calm myself... Heehee...
1. Default Chapter

**_ This takes place right after Covenant, Maybe a few days after. ...... Still have no plot for this, just was damn angry at Lionel Luthor for having all the fun.. Heehee... _**

It was interesting to see it all. To see the house that she was to live in, all in ruins of black and charred little pieces of wood. It was like... looking into the past that was about to become the future for her, but never could. Her anger grew as she thought of the bastard who had caused this. The cold heartless bastard Lionel Luthor. His greed for power caused this, and she hates him for all he had done. Not that she can do anything about it now, considering that he's already dead. Lionel died in prison, from liver failure, and guess who was first on line, laughing and grinning down at the cold body? She was, of course, and Lex, too. But, Lex had a little trouble seeing his dead father, because the wheelchair he was in didn't reach that high, but he didn't manage to get a glance. And she knows all to well that satisfied his taste for revenge, because it satisfied her.   
  
She looks around the burnt down house, well, a mansion, with a sigh. And remember how she was looking forward to a new life, with poeple around to protect her. It's been a long time since she felt safe, every since she made a deal with Lionel. She knew he sent people after her to keep an eye out for her, but her naive mind hadn't yet registered the fact that he could seriously hurt her, or her father... She shuddered as she thought of him, her throat consticting. The horrible sign that tears were on their way. She willed them away, and once again looked over the graveyard. It was hard to believe that she managed to survive this kind of explosion. If it wasn't for her father and his fatherly instincts and his knowledge of bombs, she probably wouldn't be here today. He jumped over her, you know, to save her. In return, he got severly burned, and had to be hospiltized for a very long time for emotionally and physically rehabilitation.   
  
Her anger started to boil and her hands clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white. That was until, someone behind her interrupted her silent dark musings.   
  
"Ms. Sullivan?" The FBI agent behind her called out. She turned around. "Lex Luthor would like to see you." She was thankful the the white huge man before. It was him who had come back and drag the two of them out. It was him who heard her whisper Lex' name and immediattly sent another agent to check on him. His name was Andy, and that's all she needed to know. She felt safe with him, even though she hardly knew the man, but she hadn't felt like that in a very long time. She was forever grateful him and owed him her life, but still, he chooses to protect her. She smiled softly at him and leaned against the crutches that supported her. She turned around, trying not to get her cast wet of dirty, just like what the doctor asked. Andy reached up and helped her down the mess and help her towards the black van.   
  
She nodded thanks, as she tried to get in a comfortable position, but because of the cast, was unable to do so. She grumbled, silently whimpering, but looked out the window, the sudden feeling of hopelessness falling over her. A dark cloud came over her, and she tried to shake the dark feeling off. But still it stared at her right in the face. It was a feeling, like she wanted go home, be in the safe comforts of her father, and her home.   
  
Andy looked into the rearview mirror. "Everything okay, Ms. Sullivan?" He asked, concerned. She smiled unconvincingly to reassure him.   
  
"I'm fine, Andy, Thanks." Then sat stiffen like her Royal Highness, watching the horrible scene pass her as the SUV moved. She lied to him, like she had done many times before and he didn't seem to mind. He took her silence as a sign that she still was feeling and Chloe guesses that's all that mattered to him, even if it was anger and hatred. He truly cared for her, he had taken her under his wing, without her permission and not her knowing till recently. And she's forever gratefully for his protection. If he wasn't there, she would have died. Her father too, and Lex. Even though they aren't the best friends, Andy and Chloe came to a mutual respect.  
  
She sighed softly as they get farther and farther away from the burned out inferno. The dark cloud slowly made its way out of her heart and away. This was her life, she knew, but how she longed for the past one. Heck, even Lionel Luthor would be wanted. Sadly, she looked down at her hands in shame, nothing could ever be the same. Not after this. Lana doesn't even know of her death escape and her foster father condition. And the poor girl doesn't even know about Lex. Or Clark.  
  
Clark. Her heart harden. Where was he when she truly needed him? He wasn't there, and she hadn't bothered asking Jonathan or Martha of Clark. Not after the way she saw them walking around like zombies.  
  
Chloe watched through her shades as Andy made their way to Lex' mansion. He went slowly and is Chloe looked around, she would see the other vehicle that followed them closely behind. Another agent, probably two. Which was good for her, considering she never wants to be alone again. Her fear seized the best of her and she had to turn around and squint and the car behind her. "Who's behind us? In the car?" She asked.  
  
"Other agents." He mumbled then put up the black tinted glass that separated her and him.   
  
Chloe tried to convince herself that he wouldn't hurt her and that seemed to help alot. She tried to get comfortable again, this time by placing her cast leg on the seat beside and that seemed to work. She looked outside and began to think. Still to this day, she blames herself for the situation that her father is in, and even blames herself for the reason Lex is in a wheelchair. And who could blame her? If it wasn't for her selfish act to get back at Clark, None of them wouldn't be under the care of the FBI, or seriously hurt.   
  
Andy must have seen her expression -what kind of tinted glass is that?- and he opened the blockway. "Don't blame yourself, Ms. Sullivan, no one could have prevented this." He said in that kind sweet sensitive that sounded like Clark. The two weren't far from being brothers. "You didn't know this was going to happen."   
  
"Well, I should've known something was up." She said in a tired voice, the exhaustion of being emotionally drained finally getting to her. "I should've seen that he had something planned," She dryily laughed, "After all, he is Lionel Luthor. I mean, how can I not blame myself? It was my foolish selfishness that got me into the mess I was in. I even brought Lex into it. Look what good that did him." She stopped her ranting, and stared out the window, the first time ever saying it aloud, especially to a stranger.   
  
"You know what I think Ms. Sullivan?" He said lightheartedly, "Even though he is a Luthor, I think Lex will forever grateful that you saved his life, even though he is a wheelchair, I think he feels he debted to you." He smiled into the rearview mirror, then slowly closed the window again. She felt better, but not that much.  
  
The car halted and she looked around to be back. The other car was parked on the outside gate and paitently waited for them. Andy shut off the engine, exited the car, and opened Chloe's door. Gently, he helped her out, and escorted her inside, while holding her crutches under his arm. She wobbled, but he kept her upwards and once at the door, as he was about to knock, the door swung open and revealed Lex Luthor, in his wheelchair. She smiled wamly at him and he returned it.   
  
"Are you going to be okay, Ms. Sullivan?" Andy asked, letting go of her, but holding her by the arm. She nodded and took her crutches from and entered the mansion.   
  
"Thanks." She yelled over her shoulder, as Lex slammed the door shut. Andy smiled, shaking his head and positioned himself outside the door to wait for his charge.  
  
Chloe hobbled onward, not quite used to having the crutches around with her all the time. Lex followed behind her. "So, what's the reason for this meeting?" She asked softly as she matched her pace with his. They went to his large living room, where they hoped for some privacy.   
  
He shrugged helplessly, pushing himself along. "I just needed come company." He said, and followed her into the room that they had come into so many times before, to talk.  
  
"What? You security aren't good enough?" She teased lightly. He smiled back and went to the couch, which she followed suit. With the help from Chloe, he managed to lift himself and sat down. She sat down beside him, and leaned against him for comfort.   
  
"When I try to strike up a conversation with one of them, all I would get is a grunt in return." He said, "Starts getting annoying after a couple of times."   
  
Chloe nodded, not really paying attention. She got up, actually struggled until Lex gave her a helpful shove, then hobbled over to the pictures that displayed ontop of Lex' piano. She smiled sadly as she fondly remembered one picture. It was a picture of Clark, Lana, Pete and her having an animated conversation in the Talon. Chloe's laptop was out, and Clark had his schoolbooks out. It was pretty obvious that they didn't get anything that night. She traved a hand over contours of the smiling faces. It was a time when she was happy. Once upon a time. She put it down, a little too roughly, then moved on the another. It was of Clark and Lex, then of Lex alone. She picked up that one, and grinned slyly at him. "Selfish, aren't we?" He blushed lightly, something he hadn't seen him do before, then he looked away. She moved on to another picture and picked one of a curly red-head, standing and facing the camera like it was on deathrow. "Who's this kid?" She asked, showing the picture to Lex.   
  
"That's me." He mumbled, as if ashamed.   
  
Chloe smiled. "Now I see why the meteor blast took away your hair." She joked, and he laughed aloud. She smiled, the tension gone, and she hobbled back to him.   
  
"Should you really be walking on your feet?" He asked, noting the abuse of the crutches. Her face expressed pain, but he knew it gave her some feelings, added. Something he had been so used too.  
  
"No, I shouldn't," She plopped down beside him, "Don't tell Andy that." She leaned into to whisper that, like it was some sort of deep secret.   
  
He looked at her confused. "Who's Andy?"  
  
"My bodyguard." She simply said.  
  
"You mean that guy who brought you in?" She nodded and he jumped up, not literally, but maybe a few inches high in the air. "You mean you know the name of your bodyguard?" She nodded again, like it wasn't that important, "And I don't even know mine and I have known them a very long time!" He said, sighing. The girl before him could always surprise him.  
  
Silence fell her, as she silently looked at his wheelchair. It happened when he fell backwards, hitting the glass right on. The glass punctured a bit of his spine, and that seemed to be the right amount the be paralyzed from the waist under. The drugs were a bit of help, from what she understands, it seemed to weaken him, causing him more vulnerable. Does he blame her for his accident? For putting him against Lionel? Warm arms wrapped around her, and she leaned in.   
  
"How's your father?" He asked, changing the subject. She jumped up and held out a hand, surpising him. "Wha-?"  
  
"Let's go see him." She said with determination that he admired. He saw that she planned to move on, with him even. "You haven't seen him since that first day, and I think he misses your companionship."   
  
And Lex missed Gabe's. He grabbed unto Chloe's hand and she put her arms around his waist and hoisted him up to his wheelchair, which was very old-fashioned. It was the old kind, not the kind that Chloe would've figured he would've bought. Those fancy shmancy kind, the electrical kind, but instead, he bought the ones so he could push himself along. Lex settled in, and started for the door, with Chloe following slowly behind him. "So how do you expect me to get there?" He asked.  
  
"My ride." Chloe replied coolly that made him laugh. "I'm sure Andy won't mind wrestling in another injured person." She opened the door, and Lex rolled down the ramp he had installed earlier. As predicted, Andy was at her side in an instant and helping her, but she shrugged him off and pointed to Lex. "Go." She insisted. She could make into the car alive, but Lex was the one that needed his help. Andy looked helplessly to her, wanting to object, but then he turned to help the other one. He pushed Lex Luthor to the car, then boosted him up to the seat and folded the wheelchair and put it into the back. All in the while, Chloe struggled with her crutches. Andy was at her side, and put them into the bak, while helping her slide in. She smiled graefully to him. "Andy, do you think you could take us to the Hospital?"  
  
He nodded. "But we would have to wait a few minutes, Ms. Sullivan, the others would have to check the perimeter." He sounded like he was talking to his queen or his master, and Lex found that nerving.  
  
Chloe nodded in response. "Fine, just as long as I get to see my father." She said stiffly and the big man slammed the door shut. He went around to the passenger seat and opened it and got it. He started the car silently, and closed the black windows for some privacy, and so that he could radio the others to get ahead of them and check the hospital.   
  
"Nice ride." Lex said, looking around. "You even have a TV in here."   
  
"Yeah, and I don't know why," She replied, "since I don't plan on watching any TV." She looked figidty, her hands clenched neatly on her lap.   
  
"Still nervous, eh?" He reached over and took her hand into his and squeezed. "Don't worry, I plan to protect you this time and that's a promise."   
  
"You and what army?" She said teasingly, but he took it seriously. He let go of her hand and looked out the window. She suddenly felt ashame, and reached out for him. He resisted at first, then surrendered. "I'm sorry, Lex, but I just . . . " It was her turn to look out the window and find the right words. "I'm still scared, even though I know he's dead." She whispered. not saying the name that had cursed upon her. He nodded, understanding.  
  
"Even me," He said, surprising her. "I know my father, and I know he doesn't leave things unsettled, so he still probably has someone still after us."   
  
She snorted. "Are you trying to scare me more, Lex?"   
  
He shook his head, a small smile. "No I am not, Chloe, I'm just telling you that this time, I'll be there." He looked real honest, and he held her by the shoulders. She nodded to him.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, and he returned to his seat. The rest of the way, they were left in their own thoughts. Even though nothing tied them together, just one fatal accident, they seemed to need each other.   
  
The driver liked Chloe, Lex noted, which wasn't a surprise, considering Chloe is a likeable girl. But he knew it wasn't the usual romantic feelings. He felt slightly uncomfortable, being there. He felt like he was invading their private space.  
  
"Oh you know what Lex?" Chloe spoke up, finally remembering what had brought her to that non-existant house. "You know how also died when we were supposed to?" Lex focused his full attention to the girl.  
  
He was dying of suspense if she kept that silence up. He was about to say something about it.  
  
"Remember Lodder?" She asked, and he nodded. He was the one that helped him bring down his father. "He died, sniper shot to the head."  
  
He must have looked surprised. "What? When? How are you getting this information?" He barked out. That was the third time she had told that another person that had challenged Lionel died. Where was she getting this?  
  
She shushed him, and nodded up ahead, looking to Andy. It was him who was telling her this and she knwe that meant tightened security. She knew it. Lex nodded, and managed to shut himself up.  
  
The car halted, and they lurched forward. Her door swung open and Andy handed, rather roughly, her crutches, then went around to Lex. Lex for a moment was scared of what the big man could do, but then he just grabbed him and put him into the wheelchair. He mused that the big man must have heard Chloe say the little tidbit to him.  
  
He walked behind the hobbling Chloe, and helped pushed Lex. He led them up the ramp and Chloe stopped him outside the door. "Is it safe to go inside?" She asked timmidly.  
  
Andy nodded. "The other two checked out the perimeter, and found it safe."   
  
"Thanks." She mumbled, then started for inside, hobbling next to Lex. She walked down past the nurse's station, and took a right, while Lex took a left. "The elevator this way." She said to him, looking down the way he wanted to go. The Maternity ward.  
  
"I want to get a cup of coffee." He whined. She grinned.  
  
"That shit?" She asked, surprised. "Just come on, we'll stop by somewhere on our way back." When he didn't follow, she just kept on walking, grumbling something "Stubborn Billionaire's."   
  
Lex was torn. He was torn betweem his fast friend, or the horrid coffee that the Hospital served. He wanted coffee now, because he was sick and tired of the kind of coffee they serve at home, but he didn't want to get left behind. He rolled his way to Chloe, who stood outside the Elevators doors. She smiled smugly at him.   
  
"So you decided against the horrible coffee, eh?" Chloe blushed slightly when the nurse standing behind her glared at her, and looked relieved when it open. She walked in, and made room for Lex. "Three." She motioned for Lex to press it, and he reached over to press the button.  
  
Lex began to become more nervous as he watched the numbers above. 2... 3... The doors slid open. Lex reeled himself out, thankful that he had got this one. Once he was able to walk, he would've probably had flabs on him if he got that electrical one. With this one, he could stay fit. Chloe hobbled behind him. He immediattly wanted to vomit, the silence falling over his friend, the stence in the floor casuing her too. It must have reminded her... He shook his head, feeling his breakfast come up fast. "Chloe?" They were still standing beside the elevators, but Chloe looked like she was in some faraway land. "Chloe?" He tried again, and that seemed to catch her attention.  
  
"What?" She turned to him and remembered where she was. "Oh sorry." And started to the right, where her father's room was at. The smell churned her stomach over and she grimaced, hoping it doesn't smell like that all the time. It didn't smell like that last time. She passed by a room and glanced in and found the source of the smell. The room was black, obviously someone burned it. She grimaced, and moved on quickly. She feared that would happen to her father, she heard him talking before about how that fire should've claimed him. How it shouldn't have ended his life. Chloe shuddered, remembering all to clearly.   
  
She stopped in front of a closed door. "Wait here for a minute," And at Lex' nod, she went in and tighly closed the door behind her. He positioned himself against the wall and patiently waited for Chloe to come back at him.  
  
Inside, Chloe approached her father uneasily. "Daddy?" She asks, scared of the response. Gabe looked up and any other person would've gasped at the burns on the face, the banages the covered his eyes and the fear obviolsy laced around him, but Chloe just winced at the sight of him.   
  
"Who goes there?" He called out, and immediatly held out his hands in a fist to protect himself. The blinds around his eyes wasn't much help to him, but so were his eyes.  
  
Chloe reached out and took his hand into hers. "It is I, father." She said, and went beside him, seeing him relax. "It's Chloe."   
  
He grasped her hand tightly, to reassure himself that she was truly alive. "Yes, My daughter, I know." He mumbled, and leaned back against the pillows. "And what brings you to the hospital?" She looked down shamfully, knowing all to well what he meant by that, but he slipped a finger under her chin and smiled reassurningly at her that it was allright.   
  
"Your getting better at using your ears for your eyes, Dad." She noted.  
  
He nodded, and released his hand from under her chin. "Yes, I am....When one sense dies out, another takes over." She understood, clearly what he was saying. "But that doesn't answer my question."   
  
She released his hand. "Someone came to visit you." His face lit up and she smiled softly. "Lex." And then his whole face lit into a grin. She took this as a sign to allow him to her father. Chloe walked, leaving her crutches leaning against her dad's bed, she went to the door and opened it slightly. Lex looked up at her expectantly. She motioned for him to come in, and he obliged happily. Grimfaced and knowing of what to happen next, she opened to the door wider. And when Lex saw what had become of her father, she saw the smile slip off his face and sadness dug theirself deep inside of his eyes.   
  
Gabe felt the sudden coldness breeze past him and he held his arms out. "Get over here Lex." He said as if he were one of his own. Lex approached hesitantly and Gabe felt that. "I know it is hard to see me like this, Boss." A small smile cracked Lex face at the small joke.  
  
He pushed himself to Gabe and shook his hand, smiling. "I would give you a hug, but I wheelchair-bound." Gabe's smile faltered.  
  
"Chloe told me." He mumbled, and stared into the darkness that covered his eyes, which he was really facing the window, saddened by the thought of his employer stuckmin a wheelchair. Lex had more to life than this smalltown, he knew that. NMow being in a wheelchair prevented him from reaching greatness. "I'm sorry."  
  
Chloe and Lex seemed surprised at that. "What did you do?" Lex asked, "If it weren't for you guys, no one would have been sent to come and find me..." He looked questioningly at Chloe, who shrugged helplessly.  
  
Gabe sighed, frustrated. "I just feel... I don't know.. Responsible."   
  
Chloe, getting the hints that Lex was sending her and the feelings of tension gathering, she drew up her crutches and hobbled out the door. She leaned against the closed door and prayed to god thankfully that the door was thick. She probably would've easily bursted into tears if she heard what was going on inside. She took a shuddering breath, then pushed herself in an upright position. With the help of the steel crutches, she managed to make her way to the cafeteria, where Andy was sitting at.   
  
Once he saw her, he was up and already leading to where she was. He sat her down gently and stood up, taking out his wallet. "What would you like, Ms. Sullivan." He asked. She quickly shook her head.  
  
"No that's okay, I just-" She tried, but he insisted on her eating, until she just sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll have a sandwich and one coffee." Choosing the least expensive thing. He shook his head disapprovingly at her choose of lunch, but went to purphase the things instead.  
  
Chloe watched him, with amusement dancing in his eyes. He would die first if he let anything touch her, and now she wished more than anything he could protect her against the pains of the world. When had it happened? The bond that they had silently made was born on the day she was admitted into the hospital, this hospital. It was more like . . . a friendly bond, like a father looking after his daughter, and like she had mentioned before, she was grateful. Andy, she calls him like a friend, while he, Ms. Sullivan, like a charge.   
  
He came back with a hand full of sandwiches and two cups of coffee. She grinned up at him, while he laughed sheepishly as he dumped the contents of his arms unto the table. "Just to be prepared."   
  
"No shit." She mumbled and tried to figure out which one she wanted now. Andy used his tongue clicking to tell her that he didn't approve of her language. "Oh whatever..." She mumbled and began to chew on one sandwich, while grinning at her bodyguard. He grinned and returned the smile.  
  
Half an hour later, and 3 sandwiches each, and one disgusting black coffee. Andy shook with disgust as another cup of black coffee lay in front of him.   
  
"Come on you big baby," Chloe taunted, leaning forward on her elbows with a hint of amusement on her face. "You promised you would drink it."   
  
Andy grimaced as he thought of that black thing going down him. He never would have promised Chloe he would drink it if she kissed the next guy that came by her, if he would have known that she was really going to to do it. Now he knew better. He never backed on a promise and he wasn't going to start. He picked up the plastic up and held it to his lips. Over the rim, he could see Chloe looking at him with laughter in her eyes and she obviously was trying hard not to laugh. He tilted the cup to her and closed his eyes and in one gulp, the gutter-tasting thing was down and in him. He gasped, then jumped up, obviously going to the washroom.   
  
Chloe couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Once at the sight of him turning green and bolting to the washroom, she was instantly laughed. Tears of laughter come flooding down her cheeks and her sides began to hurt. Through blurry eyes, she saw Andy make his way back to her, one hand clutching his stomach, while the other one guided him through, and he threw him a glare as he sat down.  
  
She managed to stop laughing, and looked him in the eye. "Can't-....Can't believe you just did that." She managed. He gave her a glare, then went back to trying not to vomit somemore. She stopped laughing, and then proceeded to get him some Ginger Ale. She got up, taking out her wallet, and went to the counter. The Clerk asked her if her friend was okay, and she grinned slyly, and said a "He'll live." She paid for the ginger ale, and walked back to the crouching Andy. She propped the can in front of him. "Here you go." She said and sat across from him.   
  
He managed a "Thank you." And gulped down the drink in one gulp.   
  
Chloe then watched him. Why did she had just buy him that drink? Well, because he just had Smallville's worst coffee and she felt sorry for him. She would have done that to any other of her friends and since Andy was now her friend, she would do anything for him. A curse and a blessing. She smirked as he began to bring back some of his lost colour, and couldn't help herself but tease him. "Feeling much better?"   
  
He looked up and glared at her. "I'll get you.." She was about to reply, when an all to familar voice boomed behind her.  
  
"Hello, Chloe." Martha said, tightlipped, and Jonathan just nodded down at her from behind his wife. Instantly, Chloe stiffened, and turned around.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Chloe mumbled, and turned back around to face Andy, who seemed to went back in "Agent mode" and was looking suspiciously looked at the older two. She could tell he wanted an introduction, but he sure as hell wasn;t going to get one from him! And the way he suddenly looked from her to the Kents, trying to figure out why the hostility.   
  
"How's your father." Martha asked politly.  
  
"Well, you would know if you went to see him..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing, Just saying that he is doing well." Chloe sweetly said.   
  
Andy decided that this was his time to speak up and stood. He outstretched his hands, "Hi. My name is Andy McNuller, CIA." Jonathan shook his hand, and Martha too, while looked surprised at him.   
  
"Your assigned to protect Chloe?" Martha asked. Andy nodded.  
  
"24/7." He mumbled and sat back down.  
  
"Your a CIA agent?" Jonathan asked.   
  
"Yeah, why my director found out there was some leaks in the FBI department, he sent me in to fix up a few things." He winked to Chloe.   
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you Chloe." Martha said and Chloe felt one less presense. But what was Jonathan going to do? Her answer was questioned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Tell your dad, I said Hi." He whispered, "And please stay safe." She nodded, and he left. She bowed her head, trying to hide the tears that treathened to come out.   
  
"Chloe," Andy started softly, "How do you know them?" She sniffled as she answered him.  
  
"I was one of their son's best friend." She said and wiped away at the lone tear that fell. "But every since Clark Kent went missing, we haven't been on the best of terms."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because when I was one of Lionel Luthors goons, he wanted me in investigate Clark, their son, which I stupidly accepted." She said, and crossed her arms. "I've been doing my job for the past year and when he finally disappeared, I went to confront his parents about it."   
  
"Which ended up in you guys being enemies." He finished for her. She nodded sadly.   
  
"Which I can't really blame them but on myself." She said, "If it weren't for me, they say their son would still be here, which I can never get. Also, if I hadn't accepted Lionel's offer, I think that he would still be here."   
  
He went silent, then reached over to cover her with his. "You're just trying to find someone to blame and the only person is you." She considered that and accepted it qiuetly, and told him the rest of the story... And it was the first time she had ever breathed it to another person...  
  
!!  
  
Lex was on the verge of crying by the time he left. He had never done that before and now he wanted to do it more than ever.   
  
He soon felt tears wet his eyelids, and he closed his eyes to stop. He couldn't cry, not over something so simple, not because he wanted to see how it would be to cry out. To just let the ters flow. He wanted to know it would be to diss his own father's words.   
  
He leaned against the closed wood door and sighed, closing his eyes. Behind that very door, laid his friend, his employee, with scars so horrendous that even the devil himself with shudder at. And because of that, Chloe had no scars what so ever. At least none that he knew of.   
  
He sighed and watched the people, the nurses and the ever so caring doctors pass him by, only sparing him a glance, then went on their merry way. How could he keep up this cool facade going on any longer when he was all just pain. Pain, Pain and more Pain. Oh yeah, did he mention Pain? He sighed in frustration, and flipped out his cellphone. Who other than to get his mine off of things than his new found friend? He dialed Chloe's cellphone number, knowing she had it on with her.. The FBI issued it to her.   
  
"Yeah?" Sniffling was heard on her side and he frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" He immediatly asked, his protective side getting to him.   
  
She sniffled and obviously wiped her tears away. "Or you know, being dramatic caused by teenagers ragins hormones. The usual stuff that's wrong in life." She tried to hide behind her sarcasm. Lex smiled, shaking his head, and he knew if she wanted to talk to him, she would. On her own time.  
  
"What I'm I going to do with you?" He mumbled into the phone. He coud hear her giggle.   
  
"Tell me where you are, then I'll come and get you." She answered for him.   
  
He grinned. "I'll meet you in the parking lot." And hung up before she could argue.   
  
Without a glance back to Gabe's room, he walked out of that floor.  
  
#%#$%#$&  
  
**_Tell me whatcha ya think,.. Please.. And sorry if the grammar sucks, I'm not as smart as everybody else Glares around_**


	2. Chapter two

Sorry if this isn't what you expected, but I just went with the flow....   
  
Andy watched the two, like he hadn't to any other of his charges, and what he saw... He saw the hope and the beginning of a friendship. Before, he hadn't like being the protector of people, but looking out for Chloe made it worth it. She was going through a hard time, with her father being in the hospital, and her having to live with the fact that she was nearly killed. He considered her strong for still going on with life. What he would've done was give up, but she choose otherwise. She was a strong person, and she didn't know that. The tears she had shed told her she wasn't, but that just made her stronger in another person eyes.   
  
He smiled softly at the image of Lex and Chloe talking and laughing through the cameras he had installed into Chloe's new home. They were great friends, and they were going to get each other through this mess, he could already tell. He yawned tiredly, and stretched. Jeez, don't they ever sleep? They have been talking for the past hour and watching (or at least trying) a movie, Andy had to go get. Not that he minded.   
  
He watched them again for a moment, before proceeding to the kitchen, in search for a snack. He hadn't eaten since lunch, when he had god awful coffee they actually serve at the hospital. He sat down on the chair and thoughtfully looked out the window.   
  
For a big fellow like him, he really was a softie. And he was deep, so his friends tell him everytime. Maybe that wass why he joined the CIA, he actually thought he could make a difference in the world. Help someone. And he did. He did some undercover work, busted a few drugrings, put some bad poeple where they belonged, and until on fatal accident put him where he was today.   
  
He was doing one particular assignment with his partner, Harry Zanderson, also known as Zans. They were getting ready to bust a new druglord, when everything suddenly went wrong. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was the one mistake he couldn't take back and now wished he had done things differently. Lived his life differently. He was a young and self-absorbed young man back then. Zans was the responsible and tough one while he was the goofy and silly one. He thought everythiong was a joke back then, and believed the world revolved around him. That was until he had a crash course with death that he realized he made a wrong assumption. The death of his friend, Zans.  
  
Andy shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts. The past was the past and he could do nothing to stop it. Or stop the pain from hurting him, and making him feel quilt ridden.   
  
He was so into his thoughts, that he didn't realize someone was standing behind him. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting me, not staring out the window." Chloe mumbled from behind him. He spun around and saw her grinning down at him. He couldn't help himself, she was infectious, and smile back.  
  
"I have all the time in the world to do that." He teased back and watched as she tried to open the fridge door, but the fact the the kitchen was small and her cast leg wasn't helping much. He stood up and walked over to her. "Need any help?" He asked, grinning and moved her aside. She casted him a glare then sighed dejectingly.  
  
"You know I do." And she went to lean against the counter.  
  
"What would you like?" He asked, looking into the fridge.  
  
"Lex and I would like a drink and I would like a sandwich." She answered snobbily, only to tease him. He kept a straight face, and bowed down in response.   
  
"Yes, my master." He gruffily said, and went away to set on his task. He got out two Coke pop, knowing Chloe likes them, and starting on making a chicken sandwich, which he knew again was her favorite.   
  
She smiled, looking over his shoulder. "A girl could get used to this." She said, making him grin over his shoulder. Once done, he handed the plate to her and the two coke.   
  
"Here you go, milady." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled, and left. But not before giving him a peck on the cheek. He stood there for a moment, contemplating everything, before finally just shaking his head, and leaving the kitchen. He turned off the lights, totally forgetting about his hunger.   
  
Lex sat in the guest room, where Chloe had insisted he spent the night, and looked out at the full moon. He sat in the chair that he had insisted Chloe put, and his wheelchair was not far from arms reach. It was a beautiful night, The moon was full and there was silence. He always liked the silence, nothing to bother him. Nothing but silence. Of course, not counting the music coming from Chloe's room. He chuckled slightly, remembering their conversation before, more like their arguement and then his emotions turned somber as he remembered his conversation with her father.  
  
He remembered being stricken by Gabe, guilt coming on to him heavier than before and Gabe had sensed that the minute he entered the room. So when Chloe left, he started talking.  
  
"Lex, don't." He only said, like he knew what was going through Lex' head, and even though he was staring out the window, he could tell Lex was still standing at the doorway. The older man motioned for him to come closer.. "Come here Lex, I need to ask you of something." He pushed himself closer to the bed, and when he couldn't go any closer, he looked up and the bandaged man. He cringed inwardly at the faint smell of the burnt flesh, and he suddenly wanted to vomit.   
  
Gabe sighed. "Lex I don't have much time..." He started. Lex looked horror stricken at him.  
  
"But the doctors-?"   
  
"I told them not to tell Chloe anything because I know it would hurt her really bad, and she would spend the last days of my life waiting for it to happen." He replied. "During that explosion, some parts of my body... well.. disintegrating... In here." He pointed inside his body.  
  
Lex took all this in in stride. He felt his heart quicken a bit. He began to hear the weariness in Gabe's voice, the hoarse croak that was beginning the make itself known, and he called himself stupid for not noticing it before. "Isn't there anything they can do?" He was afraid to ask, but his voice didn't show that. Years of practice has that effect on him.   
  
Gabe shook his head, and winced at the feel of the bandages rubbing against his open flesh. "There is nothing they can do, and I've accepted it. I don't know about Chloe though...." He finished off, staring into the blackness, but knew where Lex was situated.   
  
"She'll take it hard," Lex finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "She'll take it very hard, because you were the only thing in her life that truly mattered to her." Gabe nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, I know..." Gabe said, "And that's why I need you to look after her."   
  
Lex looked up startled. Maybe he's hard of hearing, but did he just say what he just did. "What?"   
  
"I already signed the adoption papers, and all they need is yours." He mumbled.   
  
Lex was all ears by now, and he was feeling numb. He liked Chloe, sure, but to have her as a daughter? He would do anything for Gabe, even kill for him, but to adopt his daughter? "Wha-?" He was at loss for words.  
  
"Please, Lex," Gabe begged, turning to him fully, looking at him blindly. "I need to know my daughter is safe, and the only way I would know is if she were under your care. And I trust you, like I would my own brother."  
  
Now that was all that was needed to end the situation, but still Lex had doubts. He was 24, and she was 17! And he was sure as hell, she didn't want the Luthor last name. He sighed dejectingly, and held his head in his palms for a moment. But it was already settled. Chloe will just have to deal. "Fine," He said, "Where are the papers?"  
  
Gabe nodded solemnly, hating to already seal his daughter's fate. She'll be pissed at him. Even though this should be a happy moment he was sad, as if that this was the sign that he truly was dying. It made him feel sad as he imagined his daughter crying over his grave, but she had Lex now. "Call my lawyer, Mr. Saunders." He replied grimly, "His card is ontop the night table."   
  
Lex took the card, and let himself out. He had the sudden knowledge that Gabe wanted to take in what he just did. Not that Lex mind, he needed to take everything in.  
  
So, here he was now, talking to Mr. Saunders on the phone and agreeing a meeting in the morning at his office. He shut off the phone, and put it down. He once again sighed.   
  
Even though he didn't admit it, but he thought of Gabe as a true friend, and now seeing him take his final breaths were taking its toll on him. Gabe was... a good person, an honest decent person. Something you couldn't find these days. And seeing him go through everything that had happened the past week, and finally him near his death, and leaving behind his daughter... Lex wondered how he could handle it all.   
  
And now, he wondered if he made the right choice. Chloe would be turning 18 soon, the legal age on Kansas, and she would be out on her own soon, She surely didn't want to bear the Luthor name, and she didn't want anything to do with it. But like he had thought earlier, she would have to deal. And so would he.   
  
He then decided it was time to sleep. He somehow managed to lift himself up into the wheelchair and wheeled himself the three feet to the bed. He once again lifted himself unto the bed and get under the covers. With one last glance to the moon, he shut the lights out, and went into a deep slumber.  
  
He awoke to loud sounds of sobbing. It was unfocused at first, then he recognized it as Chloe's sobbing. A wave of confused vertigo washed over him till he finally remembered. He bolted up from his bed, and practically jumped into his wheelchair. He must have looked crazy, speeding down the halls with his wheelchair and a shirt and boxers on.   
  
His heart sank as he entered Chloe's room and found her kneeling over the bed, with Andy comforting her. She sobbed, crying "Daddy!" Over and over again.  
  
Lex pushed himself into the room and went over to Chloe's side. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she leaned against Andy. "What's wrong?" But he already knew the answer.   
  
She looked up at him, tears filling her green eyes. "He died." Was all she said. Even though he expected it, it still hurted.   
  
He took a breath of intake, and moved to take her into his arms. Chloe leaned away from Andy, and into Lex' embrace. He held her, with Andy looking sadly on, until her sobs finally quieted down. She glanced up at Lex, then to Andy.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" She silently asked, to no one but herself. The boys didn't say anything. "He was my life, he was what I drived to, and now... He's gone." Again, tears flooded her eyes, but she blinked them away.  
  
Lex looked at Andy, silently pleading him to leave and Andy obligated. Once he left, he took Chloe's hands. "Chloe, there's something I need to tell you..." He started softly.   
  
When he was finished, explaining how Gabe wanted her under his custody, how it was what he wanted, and that Gabe had already signed the papers, he added that it was up to her decision if she wanted him as her father.  
  
Chloe had her head bowed down, staring at the floor the whole time. Finally, she looked up. "Lex Luthor as my father?" She asked questioningly, and he nodded. "Why not?" And that made Lex smile.   
  
She kneeled down a bit and hugged him. Already, she was beginning to like her decision, but she would never, ever forget her real father, and Lex understood that.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Maybe now, he has a chance to change the Luthor name into something good. With Chloe by his side, as his future heir to the company, why shouldn't that be hard?   
  
Andy overheard everything, and he couldn't help but feel relieved. At least, now Chloe would have a home and somewhere to go to. She was protected, her father made sure of that, and now with Gabe's permission, Lex was now assuming that role. He never seen anything so... honorable, honest.   
  
Gabe must have been a great man, one he would've like to meet. When he heard he had died from the sobbing Chloe, he couldn't help but shed a few tears with her, ones that she couldn't see. It reminded of the time he had to go and tell Zans fiancee that her future husband was dead and it reminded him of his grief. Even though he didn't really meet Chloe's father, unless countless run-ins at the hospital when he had to get her counted, he now wished he met the man. If Gabe Sullivan was willing to give his daughter to his employer, then that was for sure one man Andy would've like to meet.  
  
He looked into the screen that showed Lex and Chloe hugging, he felt his heart tug. In happiness and sadness. Then they started talking, and he knew it was his time to shut it off, and leave them be. They now had a life together, as father and daughter, and they had many things to talk about.  
  
And now, maybe he could actually get some decent sleep. 


	3. chapter 3

Chloe Sullivan looked over at the headstone that was on top her father's body. She still couldn't believe that he was dead. A few tears made their way down her cheek as she thought of his smiling face, before he was burnt. He was happy. She was happy. They had a life together, one of which she loved and wished she could have back. Her thoughts went to his last days, when he was wrapped up in white bandages. Sadly, she smiled. He still made those cracks at jokes, and because the bandage wrap didn't cover his lips, she could see him grin. She closed her eyes, remembering those times. Happiness flooded through her, thinking of her dad, but was quickly taken over by sadness. Chloe coudn't deny that her father wasn't dead. He was there, in front of her, buried six feet under. Silently, she began to sob. Her arms wrapped self protecting around her waist as she held herself up from falling. The bitter cold had sent goosebumps up her bare arms, and she shivered. It was cold. The sky was cloudy and the clouds screamed sadness. It had made the land wet just an hour earlier, causing to give Chloe that gloom that always settled on her.

"Ms. Sullivan?" She turned around to face Andy, and he looked concerned.

"Yes?" Andy shrugged off his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It's cold out here." Was the only thing he said, before the tension gave in. They both stared at the tombstone, both feeling those emotions came back to them fully. Guilt and anger were some of the few, while salt mixed in with the small drizzle. He hesitantly reached up to touch her shoulder.

"Chloe..." She turned to him, and he felt his heart give a tug. So very much like before... "We need to go." He muttered.

To his surprise, she turned around and heading to the SUV without another word. He got over his shock quickly, and followed behind her. Like the gentleman he is, he opened her car door for her. She slid easily in, and with a tightlipped smile, her eyes glazed over. He slammed the door shut, sighing. She was already feeling the pain. She now knew what pain really meant when it comes to death. No kid should go through that. They couldn't lose someone they had, the only person they had, and suddenly be so alone. No one should. Andy made his way to the driver's seat, and with a beated glance to the back, he started the car and started down the road.

Lex Luthor couldn't stand it anymore. Already, he started to regret his decision to take Chloe Sullivan in. As soon as that thought came, it went with guilt. How can he say that? Of course he didn't regret his decison, as a matter of fact, he was glad he did it. But it was the constant crying that floated down from Chloe's room that bothered him. The wailing and the anguish that could be easily hurt gave a jerk towards his heart, and caused the knot in his stomach to tighten. He wanted to go up to her room, and comfort the younger woman, but all she ever asked of him was to leave her alone.

And he said he would stay away from her. Now that was something he regretted agreeing too. He took his head into his hands, and sighed. Wincing as he heard the sobbing, he stood up in frustration. He had work to do today, and he wasn't getting anywhere close to done when all he could think about Chloe. Chloe. She locked herself in her room, sometimes the music blaring from that direction would drown ou the sounds, but most of the time, she was easily heard. The only times that she would come out when she went to take a shower and eat. But other times, it would be to visit her dad's grave...

A knock came from the doorway, and he assumed that Andy had went to get it. To be quite honest, he had taken a liking to the CIA agent. He was there for Chloe when Lex wasn't and that gave him comfort. Someone was at his door, obviously wondering if they should come in. Lex smirked at the shadow of the person fidgiting. "I know your standing out there!" He called out. The person on the other side froze, then said, "Shit." The voice was muffled, but when Lex heard, he instantly knew who it was. He stiffened.

"Pete?" The name rolled off his lips with surprise. The younger boy nodded, the guilt and sadness easily seen. He looked like he hadn't slelpt in a while, which was probably true. His eyes were red, and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Is she here?"

Knowing who "she" is, Lex nodded. "Listen." He motioned for silence, bringing his index finger to his lips. Pete frowned, but obeyed. His eyes widen when he heard the sobbing, and he was out of there in a flash, using his ears to guide him.

Lex smiled sadly, and picked up his forgotten papers. He couldn't help himself but feel peaceful now that help was sent. A heavensent that Pete Ross is. And soon enough, the crying from the second floor ended.


	4. chapter 4

He watched her from a distance, how she moved so gracefully around the mansion. It was like she was at home. He smiled sadly to himself, cursing his mistake. She was at home, her new home with Lex Luthor. Her new life where she could build a life for herself again. When he heard about it the first time, he was positive that he had heard wrong. Chloe Sullivan becoming Lex Luthor new heir? That's like saying the devil is nice. Of course, the Smallville Ledger comfirmed it the very next morning, and so many other newspapers. In big bold letters. Life was easily built when he was gone, when he wasn't there to help. Lives lost, but the very same lives moved on. Maybe it was meant to be life that. When he was here, to be their savior, more lives were at risk. It seemed to him when he wasn't around, nothing much happened. No superfreaks were around to go up against, no damsel in distress to save. Simple.

Of course, that could be the depressed part of him talking.

Clark Kent sighed, and squinted his eyes once again towards the mansion. Chloe was at her desk, in her own bedroom. She was obviously thinking hard because he could see her eyes narrow a bit, she bit her bottom lip, and concentrated on the paper in front of her. Pete was there with her, laying on the bed with a book. His heart sank lower than it already was. His two best friends, who he had neglected the past months, were having fun without him. It should be him in there, with them. Laughing and doing their work. Or maybe investigating the latest happening. And when he thought it coun't get any worse, Lex came into the room, a pizza box in hand. He put it on Chloe's desk, and they all shared a joke. Clark felt the burden on his heart grow heavier.

When he had come back, having been abducted by Jorel, he knew everything would've changed. But he never expected it to the be a good change. Maybe some big bad change, but never a good one. For everyone.

How he managed to get away or if Jorel let him go for some big purpose, he'll never know because he doesn't really remember much. Just the determination to get home and have everything as they were. But impossible. Change is inevitable.

Life, from what he could tell, was good for everyone around in Smallville. Maybe it should be that way.

THE END!!

A/N: Wanted to end it all rather than later. Maybe later in life, I will come back and finish or fix this up..........


End file.
